


burning memories.

by xLunarFics



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dementia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everywhere At The End of Funk, Everywhere At The End of Time - The Caretaker, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunarFics/pseuds/xLunarFics
Summary: He had a way to tell them about it. That would make it easier for him to do so, right? He thought that’d be the case, but he soon learned just how wrong of an assumption.In fact, it might’ve just made telling them worse.How was he going to tell them that he was losing his memories? How was he going to tell them that he was losing their memories?-After getting a diagnosis for his issue, Boyfriend finds it troubling to tell it to the people dearest to him.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	burning memories.

**Author's Note:**

> fic about boyfriend having dementia or some shit because dammnit this is slowly eating at my braincells
> 
> also i’m honestly not really that great at writing fanfiction so my apologies for this poorly made fic, though if you do like it please do consider letting me know how much you do!- also, if you have any critiques that you would like to share to help me better my writing, i’d greatly appreciate having them.
> 
> the dementia au/modpack is by @pieroshikii on Twitter and Everywhere at The End of Time is by The Caretaker!- i was also a bit inspired by fanarts for this au, so thank you so much everyone that's added awesome content to it!-

Boyfriend lets out a small huff before he closes his drenched umbrella and boards the city bus, a swarm of unpleasant thoughts turning a rather peaceful ride into one that he horribly dreads.

His thoughts haunting him have become an increasingly common occurrence recently, yet it’s still hard to parse through them all. Because of this, he often finds himself drowning within them, only reaching solace while he’s enjoying the flowing rhythm of his rap battles with fellow friends and enemies he’s made along the way.

_If only those memories weren’t being ruined for him as well._

Just this morning, Boyfriend had gone to a clinic in town. The weeks past this, he’s been bothered by the same pattern of thoughts that had been chipping away at his mind ever so greatly. First, it was not remembering the times of his battles, which he thought wasn’t that serious. But then it slowly devolved into not being able to recognize one of his frequent opponents. ~~_At least, that’s what he’d been told._ ~~

What shook him to his core, however, was waking up one morning and not being able to remember who either of his partners were. 

He remembers this moment clear as day, despite gaps in his mind making it nearly impossible to do so. The terror that he felt as they woke him up, and the horror of them _noticing_ that he hadn’t recognized them in that moment, was enough to make it feel like a permanent stain on his rotting mind.

He hoped that they wouldn’t be aware of what he had been going through, but certainly that encounter had ruined any secrecy he was planning to have. They knew that something was wrong with him, and they—supportively—urged him to figure out what it was. Which he did, of course.

He found out that the cause of his problem was _dementia_. He had a word for it now. He had a way to tell them about it. That would make it easier for him to do so, right? He thought that’d be the case, but he soon learned just how wrong of an assumption that was. 

In fact, it might’ve just made telling them worse.

How was he going to tell them that he was losing his memories? How was he going to tell them that he was losing _their_ memories?

How was he going to tell them that this _thing_ was slowly killing him, making him unaware of the very people that gave him warmth? Gave him happiness? Gave him all that he so hoped for?

For all that they’ve done for him, they deserved to be remembered by him, and yet that ability was being stripped away from his very grasp.

How will he even function if he can’t remember anyone anymore? Will they leave him if he doesn't? Would he even care about them leaving enough to warrant them to stay? And if they did stay, would he become a burden for them? 

… Why was this coming to him so soon? _Why couldn’t he be normal?_ Why couldn’t he just be happy with them for a little while longer?

These thoughts stirred in his head as he watched the cars go by in the window beside him. He rests his head on the glass, giving a tired sigh as he runs a hand through his aquamarine hair. The bus would soon come to a stop, and his worst fears would come into fruition as he were to make it back home.

* * *

As the door slowly opened, it seemed to take some great effort for Boyfriend to look like his usually cheerful self. Instead of a bright and cheeky smirk, the smile he plastered on his face was worn out and exhausted. A smile only trying, and failing miserably, to give an expression of comfort to others that could see right through it. His tired eyes accompanied this same feeling. 

“I’m back!” he called out to the others in his house.

_There were other people in your home? How did they get here?_

His weak smile faltered a bit as he was caught off-guard by another string of thoughts. Of course they were in here. He loved them and they loved him. That’s why they moved in with him.

A wave of terror nearly trapped him back in his sea of thoughts before they were broken by the sound of footsteps traveling down a flight of stairs. 

“You’re back!” he hears a person say. They wore a rose red nightgown, and their chestnut hair was tied into... something. He would’ve been left to puzzle at their features if he wasn’t interrupted by another distinct voice.

“It’s been a while, man. You alright? How’d the visit go?” they ask with concern, leaning an arm on the stairway railing. Their hair is short and bright orange, which goes well with their equally bright green shirt.

Boyfriend stands by the entrance seemingly frozen in place. What he should find comfort in is now filling him with distraught. His eyes shift from one figure to the other, confusion twisting into fear as he realizes that he cannot recall anyone he ever knew having these features. It feels like the same fear he’s felt before, waking up that one morning. It’s gut-wrenching and he feels as though he isn’t safe in his own home.

It’s only when they start to approach him that his body begins to shake, that terror from before welling within him once again.

_What, can you really not remember who they are? They... they’ve been here for..._

He looks down, perhaps to avert his eyes from the pity and misery that those unknown forms were feeling for him, and focuses his sight into his palms. He notices how erratically they’re shaking, and he fails at trying to make them stop. Soon, he can see tears clouding his vision and falling towards them.

He attempts to hold his questions back, yet he fails and they unsteadily roll off his tongue anyways.

“ _...who..._ what are... where’s my Girlfriend … ?” he asks with shaky breaths as tears roll down his face. His breathing then begins to accelerate as the figures inch closer to him.

“What did you do to my partners?” he asks the figures loudly, his fears forcing his questioning to sound more akin to a yell of desperation.

_Where are they? Where the_ **_hell_ ** _are they? Who are these people? Where did they come from? Why are they here? And what did they do to his partners?_

His body quakes, and he feels the need to clutch his face in panic. Yet he’s too afraid of these entities to take his eyes off of them, lest they harm him in any way. He feels the need to protest their movements towards him, yet he feels as though he’s unable to voice that. He’s surrounded by people that he’s never met before, in a home that he now starts to question is even his, and he can’t do anything but feel terror radiating within him.

Yet soon, he’s met with a gentle embrace by the figures, and his eyes widen as their arms softly wrap around him. Though he’s restless at first by the sudden contact, he stops shaking when he hears the words from one of them.

“It’s alright, hun… We’re right here…” Girlfriend tells him in a soothing voice as Pico begins to wipe the tears from Boyfriend’s face.

Pico then glances over to Girlfriend, watching as she soothes their partner with her kind words. Though he's never been as good at doing so, he chimes in with a smirk.

“Yeah, there’s no one else here but us right now. We're alright," he says as an attempt of reassuring comfort.

Though still somewhat untrusting, Boyfriend gives in to their embrace as his quiet shed of tears become sobs. He leans into Pico’s shoulder as the two continue to securely comfort him.

His memories feel like a blur, and the ones closest to him feel like strangers he could never trust. Despite that, he finds himself able to let go in the comfort of Girlfriend and Pico. Despite his hazy recognition of the two, his body melts in their touch and he finds their warmth soothing his despair. Despite him not initially remembering, the kisses on his cheek and the comfort of their embrace allows him to remember that yes, they are here with him. They’ve always been here and they always will be.

And he hopes that it stays this way.


End file.
